Highschool DxD: Abaddon's Wrath
by Calzer Dan
Summary: Edgar finds himself in a new world, and enrolled in Kuoh Academy, apparently being a foreign exchange student with Issei Hyoutou. Soon he finds himself thrust into the middle of the world of Devils. What does he do? Runs with it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New OC story, from what I gather these are hardly unique in this fandom, but anyway. This is more of a test run, combined with a bit of fun, where I'm taking a character from a universe that I created and swapping him out with Issei, who is going to the OC's verse.**

I fall to my knees clutching the wound in my torso. Right over the solar plexus, and it isn't healing…

I life my hand and glare at the blood coating my fingers and palm. This is the end… I my fading gaze wanders to the woman with black wings.

"Oh you're a stubborn one," she says in her deep sultry tone. I reach towards the revolver laying just across from, grasping the black handle. I raise it up and aim down the iron sights, lining the bitch's head up with the muzzle. I pull the trigger, the shot ringing out across the dark park. I twist to prevent the gun from flying into my face due to the recoil, instead it flies back across the my shoulder.

Did I get her?

"AGH!"

"That was quaint, but you've lost Edgar. Oh, would you look at the time! I gotta go sweetie," she says while turning away and disappearing in a plume of black feathers.

I lie there on the pavement, staring up at the night sky. Hold on… what was it that girl back at the mall gave me this morning? I reach into one of my pockets and pull out a flyer with a design like a magic circle.

"Make a wish, and it shall be granted," I say weakly. "Okay, I wish to live!"

I see a flash of red, same shade as blood… and the world fades to black.

 _Three weeks prior…_

I pull myself up from ground, dusting my legs off from the fall, or throw. I look up huffing, and breathing deeply. I look around me. I stroll out of the alleyway I appeared in. I spot a street sign, I'm in Japan…

Wait how did I work that one out? I've never taken a Japanese class in my life… okay, maybe I picked up a few words from my weebier friends in the past.

I look down at myself, nothing too out of the ordinary, same as I was wearing earlier, sandy-coloured chinos, white shirt and a black leather bomber jacket. Might as well be heading down to the park with Gabriel for a drink, skipping class to hang out with Uriel.

Going from chilling with Lucifer to standing in some city in Japan…

I start walking down the street, passing a few shops and cafés. I pull out my wallet, "Huh, would ya look at that," I jolt, why did I just say that in Japanese? I swear to God I meant to say that in English…

Anyway, my wallet is filled with Yen. I notice a piece of paper in an empty card slot. I take it our and unfold it. A key falls out, I pick it up, turn it over in my hand. A cruciform key, it has a dragon stamped onto the bow. I read the note. "Akamine Private Repository, Account Number 334—AGL—5543, that's weird," I mumble to myself. I guess the key must for a safe or something. Wonder what time it is… I check my watch, it says 5:45pm, that's the time right before I disappeared. How many hours is that? EST is five hours behind UCT, and…

I end up googling the timezone for Japan, nine hours behind UTC. Shit, I not only jumped through space, but also through time, in a certain sense of the term. How the fuck? I continue walking after I notice a waitress staring at me. I look up the private bank that the ket is from. I'll need opening hours and an address. The website comes up, no problem, all contact details I need are there, I screencap them for later. I look back at the note and turn it over. It say has an address on it for a house, plus saying that the keys are in an internal pocket of my jacket. I fish them out, and low and behold, keys to my new place along with the keys to my car. I attach the key to my safe on the key ring, put them away, fold the note back up, put it back in my wallet, before returning it to my pocket. I then hail a cab, and ask the driver to take me there.

We make some idle chitchat on the way. He asks why I'm in Japan, and I feed him a line about being a transfer student. He also enquires about my name, and spends a couple of minutes getting his head around how to pronounce 'St. John', my second name, which in such a context is pronounced 'Sin-jin'. Thank the English, I just took it because it sounded classy.

He drops me off at a house in an estate and I pay him.

I head inside, and wander around the house, finding four bedrooms, including one full of my clothes, strangely amongst them is a set of white pin-stripped shirts, black ribbons, a pretty nice black suit jacket with white edging and black dress trousers. Okay… I guess it's some sort of uniform. I head into the kitchen where a note sits on the counter.

 _You've been enrolled at Kuoh Academy, starting the day after tomorrow. Below is the address, all books and uniform have been provided,_ well no shit there Sherlock. _You have undoubtably found the note in your wallet pointing to a safe deposit box. I'd advise retrieving it tomorrow._

 _Signed,_ _  
_ _D_

I raise my eyebrows. Guess we got an Edgelord over here.

I finish up exploring the house, finding a drum kit, and großes messer taken from my personal armoury… This shit is starting to seriously weird me the fuck out.

I find the fridge fully stocked and cobble some dinner, then I screw around for the evening before heading to bed.

Ah man, can your day get any fucking weirder?

 **A/N: Großes Messer are weapons of German origin, and are immediate predecessors of the European sabre.**


	2. Chapter 2

I my eyes flutter open. Why is it so bright outside? I reach for my phone which is charging on my bedside table. Damn it, it's midday, I can't remember the last time I slept for eight hours straight. People like me call this indulgent.

I sigh and haul myself out of bed and head for the shower. I examine myself properly in the mirror. I definitely look younger, by at least a couple of years. Still as sharp featured as ever, though. Jokes amongst the other guys frequently poked fun at the fact that anyone who touched my jawline will slice their finger.

After a while I emerge from the bathroom with a towel wrapped and around my waist. I then pull on some clothes and do my hair. I grab something to eat and head out the door, grabbing a shoulder bag while I'm on my way out. I dial for a cab.

It arrives a few minutes later, and brings me straight to the bank, which is actually really far away from where my place is. Once he drops me off outside the door of a very modern building with a glass façade. I stride in and head straight to the front desk.

"Good afternoon, sir," the receptionist says. "How may I help?"

"I'd like to access my safe deposit box," I say. "Account number is; 334—AGL—5543."

"Oh yes, Mr. St. John, is that correct?"

I nod, she even pronounced is right, yay!

"Mr. Aoki will see you shortly, if you'd like to take a seat," she says pointing to a waiting area nearby.

"Thank you very much," I say with a smile. I then proceed to the waiting area, and take a seat.

Not too long after, a man in his thirties wearing glasses, with neat slicked back hair exits through the door on the opposite side of the lobby. He approaches me, and I stand to meet him. We exchange a brief handshake.

"Mr St. John, I am Aoki Tetsumi, I will be taking you to access your deposit."

"Thank you, call me Edgar," I say releasing his hand.

"Very good, sir, this way, please," he leads me back the way he came. We pass through two sets of security checkpoints before we even reach the vault. One is checking ID and the account number, the second is biometrics.

He leads me into a side room where a large rectangular chrome box sits on a simple table. "Here you are, sir. If you need anything, press the button on the table, and I will be with you right away." Mr. Aoki then leaves.

I lay the box flat on the table, and take out the key. I open it up…

"Whoa…" I say as I pull out a Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolver, one which belonged to me back home, what it doing here? There should be a matched one in here somewhere. I pull out a second one. Yep… the pair of them are here. I then pull out two boxes of rounds for them, forty per box. Should keep in business for a while. At least I won't be defenceless. Next I pull out a flat, rectangular object with no discernible evidence of its function. I brush my hand over it causing it to seemingly spring to life. I brush my hand in reverse, realising exactly what it is. I put it to one side. I rummage around inside and pull out a couple of stacks of Yen banknotes. Someone is looking after me. A house, a car, money, the guns and the computer (the rectangular thing, it's a computer from Hell, my birthplace).

I shove the money into my pockets and the guns and computer into the bag I brought with me. I then leave the room with my key.

I thank Mr Aoki for his time. I head outside wand flag down another cab…

As soon as I get home I place the computer on the coffee table in the living room. I brush my hand across the surface, and holo-emitters across the surface of the device flash into life. A menu appears in front of me saying, 'Run Imprint?'

I frown. Imprints are usually used to deliver messages. I hit tap the yes button. I slouch back into the couch

The emitters flash and jitter before a progress bar comes up.

When it fills and we have obligatory pause while the thing figures out what the fuck it just did (just for comparison, Hell's cellphones leave most human workstations in the dirt), a hologram of a fine-featured man with pale skin wearing a tight black jumpsuit, seemingly made out of leather.

"Good afternoon, Edgar." the man says.

"Hey," Edgar says flatly.

"You might be wondering what exactly is going on," the man says.

"I was hoping you'd tell me, D," I say with slight impatience.

"It's simple, I want to play a game. This world is heading for some turbulent times, I think it would be entertaining if you were to spice things up."

I half expect a certain sinister red-haired puppet to appear. "That so? Being the most powerful Archdemon, wouldn't that just be dull? Only Archangel who could beat me was one who knew how to turn mountain ranges into deathtraps." Not kidding here, I fell for it, three times.

"I've taken the liberty of sealing most of your power away. You can unlock it again, when I see fit."

"Is this, like some sort of… heroic journey thing or some shit, or is it when it entertains you?" I ask, rubbing my temple

"A little bit of both…"

Joy. "Who are you anyway, or at least, who created this imprint?" Imprints are partially self-aware artificial intelligences. They're made be neurologically scanning someone and mapping the results to produce a computer operating system or program with a duplicate personality. Often used to record messages to oneself when someone else might have jacked with your memories.

"You only need to know that my name is Deshna."

"So, this game, what are the rules?"

"There are none, other than you will regain your powers over time, anything else you do is entirely up to you, with one caveat, the boy with whom you have been swapped—"

"Wait, who?"

"A highschool kid, Issei Hyoutou, I've sent him to fill in for you in your universe. Oh yeah while we're on the subject, Issei has this thing inside his arm. Something called a Sacred Gear, his particular device is called Boosted Gear. I don't know what it does, i just copied it and gave the copy to you because apparently there's someone out there who's destined to fight the wielder of the Boosted Gear. It should a fun fight to watch. I bid you adieu." Deshna then disappears.

"Hmm, that it? Okay, be a cryptic prick."

 **A/N Just to note, Deshna copied Ddraig down to the last detail. Edgar's Boosted Gear is completely indistinguishable fro Issei's. Though it only exists as long Vali lives, since that's the reason Edgar specifically has it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to hear from you guys. Feel free to drop a review down below, thanks.**

I look myself over in the mirror one last time. I frown at the bow around my collar… doesn't fill up the collar sufficiently. I think a tie would be a lot better. Though the rest of it is really awesome. Overall I commend the designer's taste.

I grab my bag, and sling it over one shoulder.

I head out the door. I just realised something, I don't know where Kuoh Academy is… I press my hand into my forehead, when I lower it, I spot two dudes in the same uniform.

I immediately start following them. One has shortish black hair and the other has a grey buzz cut. Neither are of particularly strong build. If I'm hearing them right, they're discussing how some pornstar got a boob job… so they're like that? Well, beggars can't be choosers.

"Excuse me," I call after them.

They both stop, "Hello, can I help you?" the dark-haired one says.

"Yeah, I'm a foreign exchange student looking for Kuoh Academy," I say.

"Wait, you wouldn't the guy Issei exchanged with…" the one with the buzz cut says.

"I am he," I say.

"Well, I'll be damned, I'm Matsuda and this is Motohama," the one with the buzz cut says while pointing to his friend.

"I'm Edgar."

"You wanna know how to get there?" Matsuda asks. "Follow us."

I nod.

Not so long after, we arrive at a large set of wrought iron gates. "Here we are," Motohama says.

"Thanks," I say before heading in the gate. I immediately head for the secretaries office, where I pick up my timetable and which class and homeroom I'm in. The bell goes off just as I'm about to enter the room.

The teacher enters shortly thereafter. "Good morning, class," he says.

"Good morning, Miss," the rest of the class says with disinterest.

"I understand we have a new student, why don't you come on up and introduce yourself to the class," our teacher says with a sweet smile.

I begrudgingly slide my seat back with a loud groan and drag myself to the front, while the teacher signs my name on the board. I turn to face the class and say, "I'm Edgar St. John, and I'm from the states and I look forward to getting to know you all." I smile slightly awkwardly.

I hear some of the girls mumbling amongst themselves. Something about me being 'cute,' and some mention of a kid called Kiba. "Very good, Edgar, you can take Issei's old seat by the window."

I nod and head down there with my bag and take my seat…

I sigh as the bell for recess goes off. I head outside to stretch my legs. One thing they never tell you about being tall when you're young is that almost everything becomes uncomfortable after about ten minutes. Oh man, my legs hurt. I head back inside after a couple of minutes and take out my lunchbox.

"Hey, you new here, huh?"

"Yeah, just transferred here," I say to the brown haired boy who is standing by my desk.

"If you want someone to show you around, just let me know. I'm Mahiro, by the way."

"Thanks, mind doing that at lunch?" I ask.

"Sure thing," Mahiro says with a smile. "I can show you where you can apply for a club."

The bell goes again and the teacher returns to the class… I gird myself for more agony.

The next couple of classes pass by. I end up sitting with my back against the wall to keep myself from cramping up. It proves successful.

I meet Mahiro outside the main school building, where he's standing with a blonde-haired boy.

"Yo, s'up," Mahiro says to me as I approach.

I'm in a lot less pain, thank you very much. "Not bad," I say.

"This is Tetsumi,"

I nod. "Shall we?"

Mahiro and Tetsumi then lead me away.

"Until a couple of years ago, this place was a girls-only school. Our year is the first to be co-ed," Tetsumi says. "As you can imagine, guys flooded this place to get in."

"Huh, I can see why," I say around the girls. I can't even count the non-attractive ones on one hand.

"What made you come here?" Mahiro asks.

"I dunno, I kinda just pocked it at random, one seemed much like the rest."

"I guess you're pleasantly surprised, then," Tetsumi says with a chuckle.

I smirk, "Oh, yes…" I say as a pair of girls wander past. They glance in my direction, and I respond with a smile. Causing them to giggle.

"Careful there, sunshine, you're encroaching on Kiba's territory," Mahiro says.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"The school pretty boy. All the girls want him to give them the D, but he seems uninterested."

Having multiple people lusting after you can make it very difficult to have a stable relationship.

"Really, must be stunning."

"He's a lot shorter than you," well at six-five, most people are, "he's a blonde, his looks are kinda the opposite to yours."

Funny that I was always regarded as being one of the more androgynous looking Archdemons. Bael, Mephisto and Samigina all hand chins that could serve as sledgehammers in a pinch, mine were always fine and sharp. Gabriel always favoured describing me as elf-like, while they're built like an Ox, or some shit, I dunno, he's the poet.

"Actually, that's him over there," Tetsumi says, pointing to a blond-haired dude chatting with a bunch of girls. "He's in a different class to us."

Well, pretty boy encapsulates Kiba pretty well.

"He's a part of the Occult Research Club, only guy in there too."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"The president is really strict with who she lets in," Mahiro says. "Wouldn't try it if I were you."

Ninety-percent of what people deem 'occult' is a pile of shit. Although rituals and the like make casting large and complex spells easier, it's usually not necessary. "Not particularly interested in that sort of thing. I think I'll take a pass." We find ourselves outside an old building in the middle of a woodland, that is apparently on the school grounds. Must be a massive campus.

"Oh, wait till you see her, you'll reconsider."

"Why's…" I look up at a girl standing in the window a girl standing in looking down, straight at me, my God, what I wouldn't give to have a night with her…

Long, straight, crimson hair that seems to flows down her back, and tits bigger than watermelons. Our eyes meet for a moment, her blue-green meets my steel grey.

"Are those things natural…?"

"Yeah, best as anyone can figure," Tetsumi says

Wait, I let that out? Why?!

I look up again and Rias gives me a sweet smile, then turns and walks away…

"Anyway, this is the Old School Building. The ORC meets here."

"We'll show you the gym next. You look like you're into that sort of thing."

I start tensing and flexing while making exaggerated groans of effort as we head back in the direction we came…

Rias wanders into the office where she runs the ORC. Her vice-president stands smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Akeno, there's a new boy in this school," Rias says.

"A transfer student from the States, yes," Akeno responds.

"Do you know his name?"

"I'm sure I've been heard, but it seems to have slipped my mind at the moment."

"Hmm, his aura is very unique," Rias says as she takes a seat on a large couch with a chess board on a coffee table in front of her.

"Oh, how so?" Akeno asks, taking a seat opposite Rias.

"It's like a devil's, but not, it's like a distant relative to whom you bear a strong resemblance."

"Well that's strange," Akeno says.

"Yes, and with Issei gone we're going to have to adjust our plans," Rias says moving a pawn two squares forward.

I walk across an overpass on the way home. I stop and look over the highway below about halfway across.

Today wasn't too bad, Mahiro and Tetsumi are pretty cool, showing me around and introducing me to a couple of other Americans who are also transfer students. Though Rias staring at me is definitely standing out at the forefront of my mind. I'm used to the glances that you get when you're both good looking and bother to turn yourself out well, got plenty of those today. On the other hand, Rias lingered, like she was genuinely checking me out. Maybe she **was** checking me out, and I have a shot with one of the hottest girls in the school…

Stranger things have happened.

"Excuse me, sir," a high-pitched girls voice says to one side.

I stand up and turn to face the girl, who's wearing a school uniform, but a different one to the one from Kuoh. "May I help you?" I ask.

"Um, yeah, there's this guy who's following me, and I wanted to know if I could walk the rest of the way with you, so maybe the one who's following me will go away," she says with fright and tears welling up in her eyes.

I glance over her shoulder… I can just about spot the outline of someone hiding in some trees the other side of the overpass. Weird to ask a stranger to protect you from a stalker. Fuck it. "Yeah, sure, do you live far from here?"

"No, it's only a few blocks away."

I tilt my head towards the housing estate where I live. "So what's your name?" I ask as she runs up to walk beside me.

"Yuuma Amano."

"Edgar."


End file.
